Gozaru yo
by BitchyWoman
Summary: Do not read if easily offended... just a bit of humor for those who think they know what they're talking about, you've been warned
1. The first step against the idiots in thi...

Watashitachi wa sugoi da yo. aitsutachi wa bakana.... nihongo wa wakanai.... gozaru yo... kore wa hounto ni nihongo. aitsutachi no nihongo wa warui da yo. sugokunai... hora!  
  
Sonkun wa tsuyoi da. nomiya ni nemasu. Gohanchan wa heyanonaka ni benkyoushimashita. ChiChi baka to bejiitasama ga onsen ni iru. Gohanchan wa nani wo shiruno? Gotenchan wa? Doko ni iruno?! ... shinaika. ee...shinai...  
  
Owari...  
  
So, now, if you did not understand that, then you have no right to even THINK about putting Japanese in your already horrible horible stories. Even if you did, do not act upon those disgusting thoughts. The problem is you people think you know what you're talking about, and you DON'T... its VERY painful on the eyes to see a random Japanese word just lying about in an already crappy story, as there are so many on this kiddie website nowadays. Most of the time the words are SO out of context that people who actually KNOW Japanese don't know what the hell you're talking about... and then there are the people who don't know Japanese who are still lost as they don't speak it. Problem here? People don't know what the hell you're talking about. So we wrote this just to show you what Japanese is really supposed to look like, with particles and correct word order and all. If you still haven't gotten it through your thick skulls that you're stupid and don't know anything, then there's no hope but to wait until you see your mistakes and go "oh my god, what the hell was I thinking" and then, that's when our job will have been fulfilled. Until next time...  
  
Owari, da yo! 


	2. For those who still haven't seen the mit...

Hmmm So I wasn't really gonna carry this on any further, but someone suggested it. And I think it is a very good time to go ahead and..well. you'll see.  
  
Usagi san to Minako san to Ami san to Rei san to Makoto san wa onnanoko desu. Runa to ateimasu wa neko desu. Chibi Usa san wa baka to urasai da, gozaru yo. Mamoru kun wa konoyarou, gozaru yo. Motoki Kun wa mamoru no Tomodachi desu.  
  
Mamoru wa nomiya de Motoki to isshou ni suwatta. Son kun o mitta. Mamoru kun wa "dare da?" to iimashita.  
  
Motoki kun wa "wakanai." to iimashita.  
  
Mamoru san wa motoki o mita. "Nani? Nan de." to iimashita.  
  
Usagi san wa onsen ni ikimashita. ChiChi baka to Bejita Sama o mitta. "Nani, Rei Chan?!" Ano onnano hito to otokono hito o sawatta. "Goten Chan to Gohan Chan no okaasan desu ka. Soshite, Torankusu chan no otousan desu ka?"  
  
Now, just to make it annoying like so many do. let's only HALF translate. Maybe then people will see how ridiculous they sound.  
  
Usagi san and Minako san and Ami san and Rei san and Makoto san are all onnanoko's desu. (two mistakes in one line, see this one all the time.) Luna and Artimas are neko's desu. (two more mistakes) Chibi Usa san is a baka and annoying, gozaru yo. Mamoru kun is a baka, gozaru yo. Motoki Kun is Mamoru's tomodachi.  
  
Marmou sat with Motoki at the nomiya. They saw Goku Kun. "Dare?" Said mamoru.  
  
"Wakarimasen" Said Motoki kun.  
  
Mamoru san looked at Motoki. "Nani? What are you saying." He said.  
  
Usagi san ikimashita to the spa. She saw the baka ChiChi and Oujisama Vejita. "Nani, Rei Chan?" She pointed at ano onnano person and Otokono person. "Isn't that Goten chan and Gohan chan's okasan? And Trunks chan's otosan?"  
  
Yes, some people sink so low as to use desu at the end of every sentence, just read a story like that. Said, isn't it? They don't even know WHEN to put certain verbs. People can barely speak English, and yet they try to go and speak another one, which is so different from their own in so many ways.  
  
See how broken up that sounded? It was horrible. A lot of it was out of context, some of it makes no sense. Its horrible, and yet I see it everyday, people doing this very disgusting, perverse version of the new language that they have so thoughtfully concocted for us called Jenglish, or rather, Englnese. But there is one very sad thing about this language, it only exists in your minds. So instead of making a really great story, they come up with this piece of crap that no one can understand unless they've been lucky enough to take some classes. I tell you, its horrible. No one wants to read a story with random Japanese words popping all around; it detracts from the story and causes the reader to stop and say "wha?", or in your strange, new language "nani?" I wouldn't go trying to learn new words from the Jenglish/Englnese version of this story. It would only make yours worse. That being said, I bid thee farewell. 


End file.
